


Sherlock Who? District 6 Tribute

by flat221b



Category: Doctor Who, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flat221b/pseuds/flat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, my name is Rebecca Cecilia Jackson. You can call me whatever you'd prefer, but Becca or Cecilia will suffice. I am 15 years old, going on 16 on April 13th. I live in District 6, we specialize in transportation, which must explain my ability to teleport to anywhere with just a flick of the wrist. Did I mention I am also a time lord? Yeah, it's sweet being one. Traveling through time and space and all that wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff. I hope it can benefit me one day, considering I can combine my teleporting and time lord powers, and I only need to flick my wrist and I can be chilling with the dinosaurs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reaping Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock Holmes is my Mentor  
> Tenth Doctor is my brother/Escort  
> John Watson is my Design Team member that I am growing quite fond of

As I stepped out of my pajama pants adorned with roses, I couldn't help but think of Rose Tyler. She got to travel the universe with my brother. They fell in love too. He's 4 years older than me. My parents never really gave him a name. I was told he always loved to fix broken things, so everyone called him The Doctor, and it stuck. I walked around my room in my underwear trying to find the perfect outfit for today's reaping, trying to shake off the feeling that I could be chosen. I chose my favorite dress, and slipped into it. It's so modest, that it has it's own sense of beauty. My dad knocks on my door and asks if I'm almost ready for the reaping. He's not my actual father. I moved in with my best friend, once my parents died while hunting for food over the fence. I have a loving family. I have a younger sister whose seven, and an older brother who is 16, and the doctor, who is traveling the universe. They were my second family while my parents were alive, but now they've accepted my into their house and treat me like their own. My little sister is now doing my hair. She's so amazing at it. She does some of the most complex and beautiful braids you've ever seen. She won't be at the reaping, since she is too young, but my brother will be. He is truly someone I do not want to lose. I don't think I could ever fight against him in the games. I've always had slight feelings for him, but he's my brother, I'm not allowed to have a relationship with him. My brother's name is Nicholas. We tease him and call him Nicky. He hates it so much. My sister loves to be called Trish, but her name is Patricia.  
My dad calls me and Nicky and tells us we have to leave now, as the reaping starts soon. We straighten ourselves up, and hug each other. Our parents and Trish wave to us goodbye and good luck. Nicky looks so adorable in his outfit. He has his hair slicked back, which I don't like at all, but it's his opinion. Nicky had gotten extra Tesserae, but he told me not to, so I followed suit. We walked to the capital and were split for examination. I didn't want to lose my Nick, he is mine, and neither of us will die.   
We all stood and waited until the escort for our district strutted on stage. We all waited for her to speak. She spoke and said "Welcome to the annual Hunger Games Reaping. This year we shall start with the males for a change." She dug her hand into the bowl, and stretched to the very bottom. She pulled out a name that I could not recognize, but at least it wasn't my Nicky. "Now for the female." she stated. Instead of digging deep down for a name, she picked the first name her skin touched. "Rose Tyler, please proceed up to the stage." I looked for movement in the crowd, to see if it really was Rose, and surely enough, it was. Before Rose could set foot on stage, I screamed as if it would save my life. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I saw Nick in the crowd and he looked at me with sad eyes. He know I had no chance of coming out alive, but I didn't care. I did something to save my biological brother's one true love. I was going to fight my best and win the Hunger Games, and come home to a smiling and welcoming Nicky. "May the Odds be ever in your favor!" our escort had said, raising our arms up. This was going to be a LONG battle.


	2. Train Ride to the Capitol

As I rode the train with my mentor and escort, I looked out the window of the train and my thoughts came alive. My family helped to fund this train a few years back, before I moved in with Nicky and Trish. District officials took my name out for a year. I felt like I could feel Nicky with me. I wanted to go back and see him, but I couldn't. My mentor sat in the huge square chair with his knees up to his chest. "Using your ability to transport and travel time, you will be able to have an advantage in the game. No one is to know about these powers, or you will be killed on the spot." My escort came strutting out, and threw himself onto the sofa next to me. I had my head in my hands, and my escort put their arm around my shoulder. I looked up to see my Brother, the Doctor, as my escort.   
"Surprise!" he said. "I had heard you got chosen for these dreaded games, so I sent your old escort on a vacation to Pompeii and I am now your escort." He looked at me and saw the gratitude in my eyes. He knew he comforted me. He moved to the end of the sofa and spoke, "Come on, just like old times." I laid down across the sofa and softly placed my head in his lap. He pulled all of my hair behind my head, and started to rub my left arm. Up and down, back and forth, up and down, back and forth until I fell into a silent sleep.   
I woke up again, still on my brothers lap. He was now asleep. I looked up into my brother's eyes and in that moment, I swore we could win this. Looking over, I saw my mentor playing the violin. I listened to his soft playing, slowed my breathing and fell back asleep.  
I was awoken again by a ruffling noise. I saw a member from my design team shuffling through papers. "Oh Jesus." they muttered. I sat up and asked "What are you looking for?" Quickly he responded, "The paper with your measurements on it! We need to start working on your outfit." I got up from the sofa and started to look with him. My mentor was not here anymore. We started digging through receipts, bills, fabric, arithmetic, and such. After about 10 minutes of searching, we found the paper, and the train had stopped. My brother jolted awake. We were here. Let the games begin.


	3. Carriage Ride and Interview

We had arrived just a little bit early at the Capitol, so I helped my design team with my outfit for the carriage ride, and interview with Caesar as my mentor and escort made some final provisions. My design team and I had finally settled on something modest for the carriage ride, and something outstanding for the interview. We chose a collared grey shirt, blue jeans, a blue scarf, trench coat, and heels. The head design team member that I helped search with before handed me me outfit for the carriage ride, and told me to change as quickly as possible. As soon as I finished, my mentor was walking by and saw me. "You look stunning. You're going to do wonderful, sweetheart. The carriage ride is the easiest part." My mentor walked away smiling and I was ambushed by members of my design team combing my hair out, and putting it into a neat bun, and other members cleaning my face and applying some basic makeup. I looked in the mirror after they were done, and I felt amazing. If only Nicky could see me now.   
I was receiving instructions on what to do for the carriage ride since my partner had passed away right before the train left from the district. I was to stand in the middle of the carriage and wave with my right hand. When my mentor said this was the easiest part, I think he meant most boring. I stepped into my carriage and waited to be announced. When I heard my name, I put on a fake smile, and started waving. My carriage had streamers flying off the back of it. We weren't the richest Capitol, but we weren't the poorest. We saved our money for what was most important.   
At the hotel room, no one was tired or hungry, so we all sat in the parlor of the room, and watched some of the past hunger games together. I sat between the Doctor and my mentor, who told us to call him Benny, on the plush couch. Watching them made me afraid to compete, but I had to compete, or else I would die, and I couldn't let Nicky go through that. I started to whimper, putting me on the verge of tears, but the Doctor noticed before I did, and embraced me. The feeling of crying subsided. We all ended up falling asleep on the couch watching the Hunger Games from last year. A loud bang woke us all up. It was the sound of the first cannon being fired in last years games. I yawned and stood up. "I'm going to lay in my bed, do what you will."   
I woke up the next morning to a slight rapping at my door and the calling of my name. "Rebecca! Wake up, you have to get dressed for your interview with Caesar!" I sprung out of bed and opened the door to see the head design team member at my door. He handed me my outfit, and I responded "Great! I'll be out in a few minutes!" As I changed into my black gown trimmed with sparkles, my diamond necklace and black wedges, I sung a song my mother used to sing to me when I was a little girl. After I finished getting dressed and combing through my hair, I walked out of my door, and looked around the hotel room, and then found my design team, brushes ready, in the parlor. I sat in the chair across from Benny, who sat watching me, drinking coffee. The design team pulled my hair into a braided bun, and put makeup on with a nude theme. "Well it looks like you're ready for an interview!" said my brother, coming in from the kitchen. He was dressed, and apparently ready to escort me to my interview. "It will be short since you're the only one from our district." he said, as he waved good bye to Benny and my design team. "Thanks guys!" I added to his wave.   
Watching the district 5 tributes getting interviewed made me less nervous because the questions Caesar asked weren't too reveling or embarrassing.  
It was now my turn to be interviewed and Caesar called me out on stage. I shook his hand and sat down. "This is our district 6 tribute, Rebecca Cecilia Jackson. The male tribute from district 6 had a tragic accident before the district train left. But there is no need to mourn! Let's begin the interview. Are you prepared for the games?"  
"In my own way, yes I am."  
"What do you think of the other tributes?"  
"I haven't had the honor to meet any of them personally, but I'm sure I'll get a chance to meet a few of them eventually."  
"Are you going to have any allies?"  
"My plan is going to be kept secret in my own mind." I laugh.  
He laughs also and asks "I'm assuming its because there's someone special back at home you want to go back to?"  
"Why yes, there is. My brother, Nicholas. But I do love the Capitol, it's quite beautiful here!"  
"That was my next question! What is the biggest difference between the capital and your home?"  
"Well, mostly, it's the fact I'm not surrounded by family, but I'm surrounded by complete strangers."  
"Well thank you for being here with us tonight, Rebecca. Good luck, and happy hunger games." He stood up and shook my hand again, as I exited the stage into my brothers arms.


	4. Final Training Session and Emotional Goodbyes

Before my final training session, I walked around taking notice of all the other tributes and their skills. No one seemed to have a stealth skill. Everyone was either tossing knives or climbing walls. There was someone that caught my eye. It was a little boy about 10 years old who had his head basically buried in a book. I presumed he was going for intelligence. He was the youngest tribute and brought me to think of Trish. Her name would be going in for the next games.  
We were called to be ready for our final training session, which would be private in front of the Gamemakers, where they would also decide upon a score for us, which would be televised tonight. There were three people ahead of me and only two behind me. I stood waiting, but got curious and tapped the girl in front of me on the shoulder. “Do you know what happened to the other tributes?” I asked. “They died during their training sessions.” Shocked, I shut my mouth from being gapped open and the girl turned around again, being called into the training room.  
It was finally my turn to show my skill to the Gamemakers. I stood in the middle of the room. There was a rope dangling a few feet away from me. I jumped up, grabbed the rope, and swung with all my might to the ceiling of the room. I teleported just above the table the Gamemakers were sitting at. I slipped off of the rafters and landed on the table with a soft thud. They dismissed me and started furiously scribbling down on their papers and chattering.  
After leaving from the training session and arriving back at the hotel, I was warmly welcomed by my design team and brother. My brother pulled me into a warm hug while the main design team member looked at me and said “Did you kick some bums!?” I looked at him, smiling, still embracing my brother and shook my head yes. My mentor walked in and spoke, “How about some dinner before the scores are announced?” We all cheered and raced each other to the dining area.  
Sitting next to my mentor, leaning on my brother, with my knees to my chest, we watched the television, waiting for my score. The main design team member that seems to really care about me was also here, intently watching the screen. We watched as the three girls’ scores came on screen and all the other tributes who passed away, were memorialized. The other tribute from my district was memorialized and then my picture came on screen. My score was an 11, and my odds of winning were 13-1. In a matter of nanoseconds, the room was in an uproar. Everyone congratulated me on my high scores, then we settled down to see the other two scores. After every tribute had their scores or was memorialized, the Gamemakers came on screen to remind the remaining tributes that we were to report the next morning to be put in the tube to enter the games. We were allowed to come with our escort and mentor. I stood up and announced I was going to sleep. The design team member also stood up, hugged me and whispered into my ear, “Good luck, I believe in you.” After we separated, we looked each other over and I started to tear up. I hugged my brother good night and waved to my mentor and wished him a good sleep, as I climbed the glass steps to my bedroom.  
That was that. I couldn’t sleep. I just couldn’t. I had gotten in about 4 hours of sleep, but it was the middle of the night and the air conditioning seemed to have gone out. I had to be up in 3 hours anyway. I shoved the blankets off of my body and lay on my back, staring into the darkness. I swore I could see Nicky’s face on the ceiling, but of course, it was just my emotions. He started to talk to me, about how proud he was, and how proud mom, dad and Trish were. He told me I’d do great and not to worry. I started tearing up because I could hear his voice. I started to dose off as Nicky continued to talk to me. He told me that I was the most beautiful tribute the Capitol has ever seen, and I fell asleep with that in my mind. In a few hours, I was awaken by my brother, who jumped on my bed, dogpiling me. We started laughing and he got off of me saying “Get up, you have some shit to win!”  
My mentor and brother were standing at the door, ready to go by the time I got ready and got everything I needed. My mentor opened the door and my brother and I walked out, followed by my mentor. We were walking to the arena area, since it was so close. Once we arrived, officials showed my mentor, brother and I to the tube. We stood in silence until I spoke, “I hope I see you both again.” My brother smiled and said “Of course you will, silly. Remember the trick I told you about.” My mentor added “If you’re going to hide, think up. Climb.” I smiled and hugged him. “You’ll always be there for me, and I promise you that I’ll be there when Ceaser comes to ask me how it felt to win the 81st Hunger Games.” They both smiled. My brother looked at his watch, and a small tear escaped his eye. “You have to go.” I started to cry, thinking of the possibility that I might not make it. Thinking I may not see my brother’s smiling face, or Trish, or Nicky. That did me in, Nicky. I was crying so hard and my brother and mentor pulled me into a hug. The released me and spoke, “We believe in you. Now, go win yourself your life.” With that, I stepped into the tube, smiling at them as a goodbye.


	5. First Day in the Arena

I was rocketed upward into the arena, fear shaking my body. There wasn’t much room in the tube and I was frightened about how long the tube ride would be. I started to feel like there was something wrong, but after a few seconds, I emerged into the arena. I saw others already at the cornucopia. There obviously was something wrong with my tube, because I was the last one there. I saw the others forming a circle around one tribute, so I grabbed some things while they were occupied and ran towards the far edge of the arena, on the water side. The other side was a desert, and I do terrible in heat. I’m very good with walking on water, and since I can teleport and travel time, I can survive pretty well over here.

I check my backpack to see what weapons and food I grabbed. I had grabbed two knives and a pack of 6 bows and one quiver. For food, I had grabbed very little, but I grew up not eating much, so it didn’t bother me. What I had grabbed could probably last me the entire games. My strategy was to stay clear of everyone, and if I could figure out where someone was, specifically, and they were alone, I would transport to them and kill them. Sounds easy enough, right? I mean if someone does try to kill me, I have two hearts, so I’ll regenerate. It will be very hard to kill me, but no one knows that except for my brother and I.

I started dosing off, with my feet in the edge of the ocean, using my backpack as a pillow, when I heard a shuffle in the distance. No one could see me where I was, but I looked anyway. Sure enough there was someone farther in the distance walking the opposite way of me, but they were close enough for me to take a bow and my quiver out and hit. I did so, and the person walking died on impact, falling forward. I ran and raided their pack. They had more knives and bows, and I grabbed them all. They had 3 water canteens full of water. Grabbing them, I waited for night to fall, and everyone to fall asleep. The bloodbath was over, everyone was tired and they believed everyone would sleep at the same time. Well weren’t they awfully wrong. Night had fallen after I put everything into my pack and it was time to find the few others that survived and fight my way back home to my brother, mentor, and of course, my Nicky.


	6. Time for a Regeneration Feast

It’s been one week since the night I killed a tribute and raided their pack. Guilt didn’t last long that night, as I took a sip of water. There was little activity in the arena, which meant a feast was sure to come soon. I started wandering along the ocean line and decided to sit and get my feet wet. I took my pack off and sat on the sand. I took both of my shoes off and let my feet sink into the water. I grabbed my pack and looked to see how much food left. I groan when I notice there isn’t much. How much longer can it be until the games are over? I need food. I watched the waves of the ocean ripple back and forth, when I heard the announcers voice. “Tributes,” he spoke, “please meet in the cornucopia for a feast!” I didn’t try to rush, as all the other tributes would, trying to get what they wanted, I could go back if I needed to. I dried my feet and put both of my shoes on. While I was doing this, I saw a tribute swimming in the ocean. I quickly got up, grabbed my pack and ran.

I saw a few tributes, but there was only 5 pieces of food. I saw one tribute lunge at a piece of toast with jam on it. I smiled at the thought because the capital could use nightlock berries in the jam. Another tribute sneaked around and grabbed a cookie. Why are these people going for the smallest items? I ran, dodged arrows and grabbed a salad. When I ran back towards the ocean, a boy shorter than me, but more masculine than me, was hiding behind a cactus and appeared out of nowhere. He had a knife and I tried to fight him off, while also trying to grab one of my knives. Once I finally grabbed one, I stabbed him in the spine, and once he was toppled over, in the heart. Just for good measure. I noticed he didn’t leave me unscathed, there was a big gash on my arm. I ripped some parts of his clothes and took them, running back to the ocean.

Once I got back, there was no one swimming anymore, I sat cross legged in the sand and tied the pieces of clothing tightly around my arm to stop the bleeding, but I would need medicine from a sponsor or it would get infected. I wasn’t worried about dying, but then I saw a glowing at the corner of my eye. I was regenerating. I was supposed to die from the gash, but I didn’t, I’m regenerating. I look up and ask if a sponsor could give me medicine, in case the regeneration doesn't leave me healed completely. I try to run where no other tributes would see me regenerate, but I had very little time. 

Power surged through my veins, my heart raced and my body ached. My arms were stretched out and I bit my tongue so I didn't scream and alert anyone. It was almost over I kept saying. Once I had finally finished regenerating, I fell to the ground. I wish I could see what I looked like. I checked to see if my arm was healed, and it was gone for the most part, but a gash that size will leave a scar for a pretty long time. I sighed a breath of relief. I had to be careful, I could only regenerate so many times in a specific amount of time... Or I really would die. Nightfall came and I decided to sleep. I watched the sunset while picking at what the capital called a salad. I slowly fell asleep, and right before my eyes closed, I swore I could see a tribute swimming in the ocean.


End file.
